Changes
by TheWeasleyWonderess
Summary: 'Draco pinned me against the wall his kisses hungering for more' 'Their eyes locked and slowly Fred's tickling stopped and he timidly brought her face up to his with their faces millimetres apart.' Draco/Ginny   Fred/Angelina   Other Pairings.  Rated M.
1. The Sorting Hat Strikes Again

Changes.

Authors Note: - No Copy Right Intended. I do not own anything harry potter related I only own the plot. Which I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing it which would be very very very much.

Warning! Swearing and lots of it. I am quite fond of the odd cuss word. :)

First ever fan fiction please be nice :) And Review :) Maybe? Please... I LOVE YOU.

Chapter 1 – The Sorting Hat Strikes Again. 

My fifth year started a bit different from usually this year I was surrounded by annoying, nervous, jittery first years waiting to get sorted as I was going in for round two with the damn sorting hat – I was being resorted.

"Weasley, Ginerva."

I was leaving Gryffindor for good. And those fucking bastards the "Dream Team" as they are called, pssh after what they've done to me I highly doubt that. Yeah, right. Anyway now the hat was going to decided where I went. Hope it puts me somewhere good. Dear god I'll put it through the shredder if it puts me in hufflepuff they are a bunch of barely adequate rejects that have nowhere else to go. Oops. I can be a bit of a bitch cant I. Oh well.

"Hmm... Miss Weasley I see your back. I always knew this day would come. Always. Hmm... Well Let's Get On With It. Yes? Hmm...Yes I see cunning, mischief, deceitfulness, brains and quite a lot of sark, just like those blasted twins, well like them again I suppose it better be SLYTHERIN!"

Ginny felt a wave of relief wash over her. Fred and George are Seventh Year Slytherins. But then you see that's why poor dear Ronnie-kins doesn't talk to them anymore, He says it's all part of being a good Gryffindor, I scoffed when I first heard him say that . Good Gryffindor my ass! (He's a sixth year Gryffindor with harry and Hermione, who incidentally love each other but are so self absorbed don't even realise. That is Ron and Hermione I am talking about. Not harry and Hermione Ron would personally make sure he died a horrible death.) And now I guess he won't talk to me either. I don't care. To be honest I may actually be kind of glad. Him and fucking Potter the legend. But then my thoughts got broke off by enthusiastic yells from my brothers, the amazingly fantastic Gred and Forge. Shit! They've got my saying that. I mean Fred and George. They just say Gred and Forge that much. What annoying nicknames.

"WOOHOO! Hell yeah baby! Come over here Gin! WOOOH!" The twins yelled, joyfully, in unison.

I Grinned. I love those two so much. Definitely my favourite brothers. I walked over to the table were my brother were yelling and all of them were clapping. There some stunned polite clapping from hufflepuff and ravenclaw. Though not much. And complete stunned silence from the gryffindors.

I arrived at the table and sat in the seat across from my brothers' seats which coincidentally happened to be next to Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and _the_ Draco Malfoy. I _love_ these guys! Apart from Draco. In my opinion he is as bad as, ugh, potter himself! And, from me, that is saying something. It is amazing that I once had a crush on Harry Potter. I am utterly disgusted in myself. I feel like I need a shower just thinking about the creepy fucking scum shit...! Ugh. Oh Well I'm with Blaise and Pans now. It's all cool.

"Hey Blaise! Hey Pans!" I said turning to my right where they were sat and grinning with mega enthusiasm at them. We shared a quick hug and manic grins then I turn to my left to face _him_.

"Draco." I said with a curt nod.

"Ginny." He replied his grey eyes as cold as ice.

The tension was so thick I don't even think a knife could cut it. The tension was always thick when it was me and Draco. Blaise would often call it "Sexual Tension". Then me and Draco would glare daggers at him. I swear if looks could kill that boy would be deader than that poor guy that got stretched so much it ripped all of his limbs out, that was out of Saw. It was utterly horrific. Blood, guts and horrendous pain. I LOVE THAT MOVIE! Who was not in Slytherin all my life again?

"Gin-Bug!" Fred Exclaimed. Effectively making all that tension vanish.

"How lovely it is-"George started.

"That you left that stupid prat-"Fred continued clearly indicating the prat as Ron.

"And joined us –"George carried on.

"IN SLYTHERIN!" They both exclaimed in a dramatic ending.

"Well Gred seems we were thinking the same thing there" George exclaimed turning to Fred.

"Why yes, yes it does forge!" Fred replied.

Blaise chuckled while Draco and Pansy both grinned like the blooming Cheshire cat and I smirked and rolled my eyes, acting like the true Slytherin even though I'd only been one like what three possibly four minutes while they have been Slytherins at least 6 years. This people need to learn. Its weird really all my friends are older than me apart from Luna, Luna Lovegood in Ravenclaw. She's Brilliant and nuts. She is brilliantly nuts. Yeah but other than her I used to, shudder, hang around with the "golden trio" and then there's Blaise, Pansy, Fred, George and _Draco_.

Authors Note: - Alright I get it might not be the best but it is my first one ever so you know but thanks for reading anyway. I'll have another one up really soon. Promise! :) Read and Review!

_Heather – The Weasley Wonderess! _


	2. Dirty Little Liar

Changes.

Authors Note: - No Copy Right Intended. I do not own anything harry potter related I only own the plot which I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing it which, may I say, would be very, very, very much.

Warning! There is swearing and lots of it. I am quite fond of the odd cuss word. :) and smut as well in this chapter.

First ever fan fiction please be nice :) And Review :) Maybe? Please... I LOVE YOU.

Chapter 2 - Dirty Little Liar.

He was on top of me. His hands knotted in my hair my hand grasping his. Having removed each other's clothes his kisses were working their way down my body his lips lingering for longer the further he got down. He pulled my thong of with his teeth. Is that Sexy or what? Then slowly working his hands back up my legs he started rubbing them and caressing them. Then he landed a kiss in-between my legs. Slowly he started licking. I couldn't hold it any longer. I moaned. Loudly I might add as well. He lifted his head and smirked at me. Then he brought his head to mine and passionately kissed me I deepened it further grasping the back of his head desperately. His kisses were addictive. They caused a tiny electric current to run through my body. I gasped as I felt his fingers slip into my already soaked folds; I hadn't even realized he'd been moving until now. He let his calloused thumb rub my clit roughly as he pumped his fingers hard in and out of me-just the way I liked it and he had never been one to waste time whispering sweet nothings in my ear. He leaned forward, taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking hard. He growled and the sound vibrated off my already taunt nipple causing another wave of shudders to filter through my body. I moaned and moaned and moaned, intense pleasure filling my body. I was close and we both knew it. He pulled back and I could feel the air hit my wet chest where his mouth had been as he pulled his hand away from my center.

"What do you want?" He teased me in his very sexy husky voice.

"You." I halfed moaned, half panted, spreading my legs wider. I wanted all of him, and I wanted it now. "Like this?" He grunted, thrusting into me forcefully.

"_Fuck_…" I moaned again, louder this time as he started to move. "Yeah baby…_just like that_…"

When his thrusts sped up and his grunts became ragged I knew he was close, closer than I was. Digging my heel into his back, I let my nails scratch his shoulder blades as I shifted my hips to meet his thrusts at a different angle. He grunted, slamming into me again deeply—a few more of those and the tightened coil inside me would unleash sending me over into oblivion.

Reaching down between us I vigorously rubbed my swollen nub, my back arching into him as I felt the flood gates release causing me to clamp my inner muscles down around him. "DRACO!" I screamed, and seconds later I felt his burning seed release inside me.

A/N. That's Chapter 2 Then. I know it was really short but I wanted to leave you on a cliff-hanger there. A confusing one i might add but still cliff-hanger. Everything will be explained in the next chapter.

_Heather – the Weasley Wonderess _


	3. Interhouse Unity

Changes.

Authors Note: - No Copy Right Intended. I do not own anything harry potter related I only own the plot which I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing it which, may I say, would be very, very, very much.

Warning! There is swearing and lots of it. I am quite fond of the odd cuss word. :)

First ever fan fiction please be nice :) And Review :) Maybe? Please... I LOVE YOU.

Chapter 3 – Interhouse Unity.

_**Ginny**_

I was sat in the library today at lunch I was supposed to be doing Snape the slime ball essay on moonstone and their properties I wish I had someone to copy of like my git of a brother does. Stupid Ron. Stupid hermoine. Stupid everything. Ugh. Essays make me angry, especially when there hard. I might ask pansy if she has still got hers from last year yeah that's a good idea or maybe Blaise or Draco. I started thinking about Draco how it all started. How it began. That was a sad day for me with a slightly better ending. Ever since then my dreams usually revolve around Malfoy. Some about how it should never happen and some about some definite advantages to keep it going. Wink wink. Nudge nudge. How it began...

_**Flashback**_

_I sit shaking in the dark corner, silent tears streaming doing my scarily uncommon pale face. It was silent, almost too silent. It was so...eerie. That would have usually made me quite nervous but it only registered in the back of my mind. I was too busy just sitting there. I was already distraught and terrified enough for that to have no effect. I guess I should be used to it by now but every time I end up back here, back at the second floor deserted charms classroom. How could they? _Howfuckingcould they_? I constantly ask myself that question. I am too emotional. This should have no effect anymore. I should be numb. But unfortunately I see I don't get that pleasure. See how bad it actually is. I think being numb is a pleasure. No, I'm too emotional. Not in a good way though. Not all happy smiley, all broken and crying. I am truly surprised I haven't cried myself out. I started sobbing as the thoughts replay in my mind. The huge figure looming over the heap on the floor, which so happened to be me. The pain that was shooting through my body. The- My thoughts got broken off. Footsteps, Filch was my first thought so instinctively I stifle my sobs, cast a delusion charm on myself, and then duck behind the desk anyway. Just in case. I hear the door open with a creek. Absentmindedly I wonder why none of the teachers fix that with magic. I am scared to be found but hey detention might get me out of _they_ would do to me for a night. Suddenly I was overcome with emotion and at exactly the wrong time I let out a small whimpering sob. Damn! My timing is horrendously shit. More footsteps. Then I could feel his eyes bore in to mine he flicked his wand and the delusion charm was gone. He kneels next to me and holds me. Strokes my hair and murmurs inconsequential mutterings until I calm down enough to talk. I settle, eventually then turn towards him and kiss him gently on the lips and whisper _

"_Thank you, Draco."_

_With that I stand up brush myself down and exit out of the creaky door without a backwards glance. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

_**Draco**_

_**Flashback**_

"_Mr. Malfoy you will be patrolling the second floor charms corridor if you please." Severus Snape said with a slight acidity to his tone. Usually he is pleasant to Draco. Well as pleasant as Snape can get. It's actually quite a funny story. Me and Blaise convinced Miss. Infelix that the old slime ball loved her and she turned up in just a robe in his office. He was outraged with us. It was Hilarious._

"_Yes Sir." I replied and headed up to the second floor. Making a quick detour to the kitchens on the way I might add. Mmm...Powder Doughnuts are like life. There delicious. Almost as delicious as girl juice. If you know what I mean. I was lost in my thoughts when I turned onto the charms corridor. It was dark already probably about hmm... 9 o' clock maybe? I was expected it to be deserted because all the Slytherins use the dungeons/outside, The hufflepuff 5__th__ floor/Greenhouses, Ravenclaw's 6__th__ and 3__rd__ and Gryffindor, though I'm surprised they actually have balls, 7__th__ and 1__st__. No-one uses the 2__nd__ so I'm pretty happy to have got it. Last time I was on duty I was nearly traumatised, scarred for life. Longbottom was going at it with Ernie McMillan from Hufflepuff. I was almost sick. Imagining breaking that up! _

_But then I heard it, sobs. Why was there someone crying? I detest people who cry, they are weak. Well unless they have reason obviously. People who cry over detention and finding a dead hedgehog on the grass. They are the ones that I don't like. But with reason like my mother has- I stopped there I was _not _going to think about that._

_My feet carried me to where the sobs were. They had stopped though now. I pushed open the big wooden door and heard it creak. Absentmindedly I wonder why none of the teachers fix that with magic. I scanned the room and found no-where there I was about to turn around when I heard a little whimper like sob from behind the desk. I briskly stroll over almost positive I would come face to face with a first year who forgot their homework or lavender brown, as I almost always do, drowning in self pity. When I arrived there was nothing there so I ruled out first years, they can't cast disillusionment charms and lavender brown, and she always wants everyone fawning over her. Attention whore. I flicked my wand and there hugging her knees was the last person I ever would've guessed it was the fiery, fierce, flirty Ginny Weasley. I was stunned partly because this was unlike the famous weasley tempered girl and partly because she was, with no doubt, amazingly gorgeous. Pretty face, stunning eyes, amazing figure, big boobs and attractive waist length blood red curls. Not the horrible orange of her brothers and once again unlike her she had absolutely no freckles. Her skin was a ghastly pale though, not its usually supermodel pale, like shit! I've seen a ghost pale. But at this school that very possible with the Bloody Baron (Slytherin), The Grey Lady (Ravenclaw), The Fat Friar (Hufflepuff) and Nearly Headless Nick (Gryffindor). She looked terrified. She looked like my mother after everything that happened to her, I couldn't shout at her, I couldn't leave her, and I couldn't put on that usual mask that I usually put on. She needed someone to be there. And I was the only person, I had to help her. I knelt down beside her and held her in my arms, the poor girl shook with sobs and it put a strain on my heart. I hated seeing her like this. I like the fiery redhead that always fights and subtly flirts with me, the girl that is always full of witty banter. I started muttering incoherently and inconsequentially, trying everything I could to make that trade make Slytherin smirk appears on the Gryffindors face. After quite a long while she calms down and looks up at me. She gently kisses me on the lips it's like someone has electrocuted them, like a pleasant spark though not painful. She stands up._

"_Thank you, Draco." she whispers through unmoving lips._

_Then walks straight out of that creaky door without a backwards glance, leaving me stewing in my thoughts. Thoughts of the embrace, thoughts of the kiss, thoughts of the weasley girl. _

_**End of Flashback.**_

To this day I wonder why she was crying that night but she will never ever tell, well at least not to me.

A/N: - Chapter three done. Longest chapter so far and I really hope I can keep these chapters as long. Sorry about the multiple narrator thing but I thought you might want to know both sides of the stories on that part. This was set at beginning of October in Ginny's 4th year and Draco's 5th one. Thank you for reading. You can review if you like :) it would make as very happy in fact as happy as that smiley face over there. YAY! Please R&R!

Love

_Heather – The Weasley Wonderess_


	4. You're like Brangelina but Frangelina!

Changes.

Authors Note: - No Copy Right Intended. I do not own anything harry potter related I only own the plot which I hope you enjoy reading as I did writing it which, may I say, would be very, very, very much.

Warning! There is swearing and lots of it. I am quite fond of the odd cuss word. :)

First ever fan fiction please be nice :) And Review :) Maybe? Please... I LOVE YOU.

Finally Some Fred/Ang YAY! :D

Chapter 4 – "You're like Brangelina but Frangelina!"

"Fred! No! Stop It!"Angelina managed to get out in the breaths between her giggle fits.

"What do you say Angel?" Fred said flashing an evil grin at her while continuing to tickle her.

"Do not call me angel!" Snapped Angelina.

"Err Err! Wrong answer I'm afraid. _Angel."_Fred RepliedTickling under her chin.

"Fred Weasley is the coolest person in the world and I have no right to call him retarded bum hole."

Their eyes locked and slowly Fred's tickling stopped and he timidly brought her face up to his with their faces millimetres apart.

"That's right." He whispered.

And then they heard George's booming laugh and Alicia's tiny flirty giggle and they instantly moved away. Fred started tickling Angelina again because they did not want to be suspicious and hell! It was fun to tickle Angie. She began to laugh and squirm. She began to whine and plead to get him to stop, in-between her giggles. Obviously!

"That how she whines and pleads when you two-"Lee, Fred and George's best mate with black skin and dreadlocks, began questioning them. 'I swear he is almost as bad as those moronic twins' Thought Angelina Johnson 'and now that is saying something!' 'Well I suppose he could be like there triplet apart from the fact they have completely different coloured skin' her thoughts continued.

"_Lee!_"Angelina yelled in outrage as George and Lee exchange a high five and smug looks while Alicia stifled her giggles on the back of her hand and Katie grinned and waggled her eyebrows suggestively in a joking way.

"I was just stating the obvious." Lee replied raising his eyebrows up to the red and gold ceiling of the Gryffindor common room. We all come here because although the gryffindors and Slytherins share equal hatred of each other Gryffindor know not nearly as much dark and twisted magic as the green clad students and as they are gryffindors they would not use it especially on a weasley although Katie is a Slytherin as well. George, Fred and Katie are in Slytherin. Lee, Angelina and Alicia are in Gryffindor. Most people think it is amazing that the two houses that have utterly despised each others for many countless years can get along so well. I suppose it is a matter of personality because all part Slytherin part Gryffindor its kind of 49% v 51% and Katie and the twins had that tiny bit more Slytherin and vice versa for the rest of them with that little extra of Gryffindor.

"I know right! You're like Brangelina but Frangelina!" Alicia added in American accent that completely failed.

"What is Brangelina?" Asked George, sounding slight confused and slightly revolted at the name of whatever he thought it was.

"Oh My Gosh, George! There only like the PERFECT COUPLE!" Squealed Angelina, nearly bursting every body's eardrums.

At this moment in time I was so unbelievably thankful that I had a dark complexion. I turned to look up at Fred he was playing it cool, his face expressionless apart from an amused smirk playing on his lips. Then he did something that completely shocked me.

"And what if it was?" Fred asked rhetorically, in a very seductive voice with the smallest hint of sarcasm it was so close to undetectable no one noticed.

The whole group of them including George was stunned into silence, excluding Angelina because she thought that she picked up that bit of sarcasm in her best mates voice, so she just stood there smirking with eyebrows raised at the rest of them. Slowly his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back so she was against his finely chiselled chest.

Lee Jordan was utterly gobsmacked. FRED AND ANGELINA! Yeah all of them always joked and played with the idea but that is only because there like best mates. They always have been. We didn't think that would ever change. Also THEY SLEPT TOGETHER? OK. I kind of don't believe that but the way he said that. Shit! It was like no joking or sarcasm, AT ALL. ZERO. ZILCH. NIL. Holy crap! I think someone finally managed to shut me up.

Alicia Spinnet was utterly confused. Angelina Johnson and Fred Weasley the mates that never had arguments, the mates that were always there for each other, the mates that would sneak into each other's common rooms and dorms just to see each other and make sure they were ok. I know it kind of sounds like they were made for each other. Hey! Maybe they were I am not here to judge. But they were best mates they would tease each other about crushes and girlfriends boyfriends, who would pretend to be sick at any sight of public affection unless they were basically shagging their own other half in the hallways. It didn't add up. But then again it kind of did.

George Weasley was just about every emotion you could fell. He was happy for his brother. Angry he did not get told by his most faithful twin. Confused that he never got told. Shocked that those two like best mates, the closest thing Fred had, apart from me, were together. Also I was sad that my brother kept this from me. Anxious for Angelina as Fred used to be a bit of a player but hey! So did I and I am the perfect boyfriend. Bit bigheaded maybe. Wink. Again I was angry but this time at myself for not getting the guts up to ask _her _out.

Katie Bell was suspicious. She thought she could read people. In fact she knew she could. She felt that their feelings towards each other were best friends with a hint of wonder and curiosity of what it would be like to be with each other. Although right now she felt as if she had been blocked by them, completely shunned away from the emotional thoughts and feelings of the pair. Something was different maybe it was because they are going out now or at least that's what I think was implied by their actions.

A/N. Chapter Four! :D was it enjoyed? Please Read and Review! Thought it was time for that Fred Angelina I mentioned so there is the start. Well part of the start anyway. Keep reading! :) I recommend that everyone goes and reads _broken_ and _stolen memories_ – two excellent Draco Ginny Stories :) xxx

Love

_Heather – The Weasley Wonderess :)_


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! info on newcurrent story

Authors Note – Sorrrrryyyyyy :(

I wrote this because i really wanted to apologize to you all as i haven't had the time to publish anything on this story, Changes. I have been so busy it has been unbelievable it has been the holidays this week and it has been hectic! Saturday I slept all day and did the next bit as well ;) Saturday/Sunday/Monday i had a movie marathon with my friend, (harry potter and the philosophers stone, harry potter and the chamber of secrets, harry potter and the prisoner of askaban, harry potter and the goblet of fire, harry potter and the order of the phoenix, harry potter and the half blood prince, love actually, Juno, spy kids, E.T. The extra terrestrial, All of season 7 of F.R.I.E.N.D.S ( i swear to god i love chandler :'D ), Saw 3, The Strangers etc., Tuesday i started working on my new story SUPRISE!, Wednesday i was at my friend Lillie's house, Thursday i went to emilie's Halloween birthday party thing which by the way was DEAD and then stayed at ellie thomas' house and Friday i was there 'til half past 5 at night and was knackered! So i went straight to bed, Saturday (Today) I slept till 2pm-ish then went out with serena all day and now i am sat here righting this. And during that hectic week my dog got run over i went for a job interview i got kicked out and broke my mobile phone which i am sad about because i love it R.I.P Arnie :'(. Oh! Did i mention i got **the** _worst _fake tan in my life. Well it would have been the worst anyway because it was my first. I added looking down, biting my lip in embarrassment.

Hope you accept my extremely long apology/ explanation. I love you guys' much-ly but i'd love you more if you'd review. Obviously not to this because this is me just rambling on and on trying to earn you're forgiveness and showing you my devotion and undivided love for you all. And the story. Once again i ask you to forgive me. And i promise i will post some of the new story today. In fact i have an idea. MARATHON!

I will post 3 for the new story and 2 for the old and i have an idea for a new, new story. I'll post one for that as well. Well it may not be a full one it may be a bit like a teaser chapter but you know i have none of this written and i am giving myself while 4am right now its round about 11pm that is 5 hours to write 6 chapters at least four of them at least 10 A4 pages. The other two it is a shit promise but i am going to have to say over 1,500 words. I will be getting tired by then. I hope i get it done if i don't i will have it done as soon as possible! A.S.A.P! Love you all forgive me please!

Forever your Writer :)

Heather – _TheWeasleyWonderess_

P.S. The weasley part of my name is for Fred, George, Ginny and Perpharps Charlie and Bill. NOT Ronald Weasley(though i think he is incredibly handsome (fit) and i love his "bloody hell's"), CERTAINTLY NOT Percy Weasley and Not really Arthur or Molly Weasley Either To Be Honest. Just in case you ever wondered. ;)


End file.
